Cetra Mage
by Science2005
Summary: The lifestream brings Aeris back as a Cetra mage and wielder of holy. An apprentice of Hojo has a part of Jenova and he kills with it. A TifaCloud romance story
1. Cloud and Tifa have a little Fun

A New Life

Tifa lay against the hot sand that afternoon with ray-bands on. She was on the beach at Costa Del Sol. She was wearing her usual attire, a blue top, with tight fitting shorts. There weren't a whole lot of people on the beach that day. A 24-hour marathon of _Chocobo Riders _was on.

The spiky haired Cloud warily walked onto the beach with a sack. " Good afternoon Tifa," he greeted her and practically shoved an apple in her mouth. Tifa pulled the apple out of her mouth and examined it. 

"I told you I liked red apples better," she said looking at the red apple as if it were grotesque. Cloud smiled to himself. He loved Tifa, but she could be awfully demanding and picky at times.

" So anyway, have you heard from Barret yet today?" Tifa inquired Cloud.

Cloud patted his PHS, " No, but I'm ready for when he does call." AVALANCHE had received a lot of gil on their quest and they donated half of it to help rebuild North Corel. Barret had became part of the construction crew and he had promised to tell them when the statue was finished. A statue of AVALANCHE was being made there to honor them. They were even including Biggs, Wedge, Jesse, and last but not least Aeris.

Cloud ran his fingers through the water. " The water is cold today, that's odd," Cloud commented.

Tifa stood up and looked around. There was nobody outside but them today it seemed. " Just how cold?" Tifa asked slipping her top off.

" Tifa!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Oh come on Cloud, you need to learn to have a little fun," she said slipping her shorts off. She already had her bikini on and with that she jumped into the water. " Burr, it is cold isn't it, come on in," she told to Cloud.

" Tifa…" Cloud started.

" Oh honestly, you have seen girls in bikini's before. In fact I think you have seen too much of them. Why is it such a big deal to see me?" she asked him swimming around.

" Oh all right," Cloud reluctantly agreed and took his shirt off to reveal a muscular, non-bulky build. He was already in his swim trunks and he walked into the water. Tifa immediately swam over to him and embraced him.

" Tifa, what if somebody comes out?" Cloud asked her looking over at the beach.

" You should have brought your sword then. That would have easily scared anybody off," Tifa said and kissed him on the lips.

Cloud returned the kiss looking into her eyes. To believe that he had nearly lost her all those times. He never wanted to be away from her again. All the pain he had went through would be for nothing if he lost her. " I love you," he whispered into her ear. " I love you more," Tifa said swimming away and splashing water into his face. " Hey!" Cloud exclaimed and playfully splashed her off.

" No fair!" Tifa exclaimed and sent a torrent of waves at Cloud.

" Is that the best you can do?" Cloud asked and lifted her up out of the water. " Cloud, No!" Tifa exclaimed. Cloud threw her back into the water and Tifa came back up jumping onto him, holding his head under.

A moment later Cloud stopped moving. " Cloud?" Tifa questioned but nearly screamed when Cloud grabbed onto her laughing. " Got you there, didn't I?" Cloud asked her. In reply Tifa simply splashed him in the face again.

Later on that evening Cloud had finished eating his soup. " That was the best meal I have ever had!" Cloud told Tifa. " You say that about every meal," Tifa said picking up his bowl. Cloud grabbed onto it however. " Why should you have to do everything?" Cloud asked her, walking into the kitchen and washing his bowl. " Since when did you like to do dishes?" Tifa inquired. " Since I noticed, how you have been over-working yourself," Cloud told her with a concerned look on his face.

" Rubbish, all I've been doing is doing the dishes, the laundry, dusting, cooking, feeding Choco, and paying the bills," Tifa said, her voice faltering as the list went down. " See, you should try to recuperate yourself," Cloud said, taking a towel out of her hand and starting on the dishes.

" Cloud, you really need to learn how to clean," Tifa was saying later looking at the dishes. " Oh no big deal," Cloud said turning her away from the dishes so he could look into her eyes. " What's wrong?" Tifa asked. " Nothing, it's just your eyes are so beautiful," he said running his hand down her cheek. " Yours too, Mr. Strife," she said and giggled. Cloud ingenuously continued staring at her.


	2. Red's Memories and Cid's Weirdness

Red's Memories

Red sighed looking over the books in the library. It was nearly midnight and he was studying the lifestream. He had become obsessed with it ever since he saw Holy and the Lifestream join to stop Meteor.

He pushed a book aside and looked at a newer book, one that had been written by Cid. Cid had been keeping journals during the quest and he gave an account of what happened and some philosophies and science. After the Meteor crisis had ended he had sat down to write a book with Shera and Junon Publishing published it for him. Cid had returned to his duties in Rocket Town, and had started on building a new rocket.

Red had been looking over the book, and some of it's philosophies. The book wasn't appropriate for children ofcourse. Some parts weren't even appropriate for Yuffie, but all of Avalanche owned a copy. As Red had found out, Cid was a lot more intellectual then he seemed. Cid had even written down some theories on the lifestream.

…_Lifestream is the spirit energy of the deceased. My father and his father are there, probably cursing at each other but they are there. Damn, could they cuss. One time my dad said @#%^ in public and grandpa told him to ^$(& off and my dad…_

Red skipped over that part. He did NOT want to know what his dad said.

..._ Aeris' spirit went into the lifestream and it is my belief that she was manipulating holy from the lifestream. That damn girl was very talented, and still is. Cloud, the damn spiky head still misses her. But don't we all…_

Red noticed Cid had used more improper English.

… _My theory on life and the lifestream is organisms and the Planet work together. We get to use her damn resources and live on her as parasites and in return our spirit energy helps her to heal herself. Like the Northern Crater for example. I hate that place to hell, I lost my &%(**& cigarettes there._

Red had noticed that and he yawned. " This has been such a monotonous day and I am so enervated," he said to himself and closed the book. He walked out of the library and out into the open. He looked down and looked at the flame below. He remembered Bugenhagen and a tear formed in his eyes. Almost everything here reminded him of Bugenhagen.

Red started up the steps and looked at the moon. The moon reminded him of Seto, his father. Red revealed _Seraph Comb_, a momento of his father and sighed. " I'll always remember you," he said and put the comb away. He walked further on and into his room. There on the side of his bed, was a picture of Avalanche. He smiled when he saw it but a frown came across his face. Aeris was not in the picture, it was taken a week after the Meteor Crisis.

Aeris. No matter what, anything that had to do with Avalanche ended up to be purely Aeris. She had sacrificed all to save the Planet. If not for her Meteor would have hit and the Planet would be destroyed.

Red sighed and turned the light off and crawled into bed with a frown on his face.


	3. A Little Bit of Romance

A Little Bit of Romance

Tifa walked up to the villa, sweating after her hard day. She had spent the day helping Meesha, a friend of hers, cook a meal for her husband. It was almost comical. Tifa had gone to visit her and Meesha had been stressing and was almost ready to cry. It was their anniversary and she wanted to make a special pudding but she had messed all the ingredients up.

Tifa decided to stay and help her, she had experience making pudding. Cloud said Tifa's pudding tasted just as good as his mom's had. Tifa knew he was probably just saying that to make her feel good, but it was a good feeling.

Tifa opened the door to the villa and announced she was home. There was no answer. " Cloud?" she asked looking around. All the lights were off, except for a lightly illuminated lamp in the other room. Tifa walked in there and saw Cloud writing in a journal of his. " Cloud?" she inquired. Cloud jumped up, shocked, and he fell over on the ground with Tifa giggling.

Cloud stood up and looked at her. " I was thinking I could write a book also, like Cid did," Cloud said. Tifa rolled her eyes, " I'm sure it would be very good, but don't you remember _Junon Public _is on tonight?" Tifa asked him. " Oh yeah, well we still have another hour," Cloud said. " Can I read what you're putting in there?" Tifa asked. Cloud hastily covered the journal up. " No!" he exclaimed.

" Why so offensive?" Tifa asked. " You probably wouldn't like it if I read your diary," Cloud said. " What makes you think I have a diary?" Tifa was being inquisitive. Cloud pointed to her bedstand, where a velvet diary lay. " Hey!" Tifa exclaimed. " Don't worry I haven't been reading much, er, I mean any of it!" Cloud defended himself. " Right," Tifa said smiling to herself.

Tifa sat down, looking at the mirror, and ran a brush through her black hair. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. She looked back down and leaned forward. She had noticed a scratch on the table and she moaned.

A moment later Cloud was massaging her back. " What are you doing that for?" Tifa asked. " Well after working for Meesha all day, I assumed your muscles were soar," Cloud said. " Thanks, hey, how did you know I was at Meesha's today?" she inquired. " Uh, I just, er, guessed," Cloud made up an excuse. " Right…." Tifa said and let Cloud massage her back, loving every moment of it.

Without warning Cloud swept Tifa into his arms and kissed her passionately, and deeply. Tifa returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him. " You've been eating pudding, haven't you?" Cloud asked. Tifa giggled, " Well, the pudding was just so hard to resist, you should have had some, and besides, you've been eating pasta." 

" It was the pasta you made last night, very delicious, Mrs. Lockheart," Cloud said effusively. " Really? It seems anything I make is delicious to you. Well anything about you is delicious, well except for when you get mad ofcourse," Cloud said. Tifa clenched her fist.

Later on that day Cloud and Tifa were out on the beach. Again, nobody else was there that day. Tifa wore a white skirt, which flowed in the soft breeze. To Cloud she looked like an angel, although she was in a since.

Cloud looked at her and kneeled down. Tifa's heart swelled up when she saw him pulling something out of his pocket. He pulled out a small box and opened it up, to reveal a golden ring with a diamond in the center. " Tifa, will you marry me?" Cloud asked with a smile on his face, knowing what Tifa would say. " Ofcourse!" Tifa exclaimed with tears in her eyes and they both came into an embrace again, kissing each other effusively.

" ****!" Cid exclaimed walking towards the beach. " Cid!" Shera scolded him. They had came here to visit Cloud and Tifa but the 2 of them seemed to be sort of busy. " Hey!" Cid yelled breaking up the highest point of Cloud and Tifa's life. " Cid!" Tifa and Cloud exclaimed. Cid noticed the box Cloud was carrying. " What's the ring f…" Cid stopped, realizing what the ring was for. " It's ok," Tifa said. Although everyone knew Cloud and Tifa would end up together, Cid and Shera were still shocked.

" We came to tell you the same thing. Cid proposed!" Shera said excitedly. " Do you have to rub it in?" Cid asked. " It was a very good proposal I'll admit," Shera said and quoted Cid's words.

_Shera, will you ******* marry me?_

Cloud and Tifa laughed, shocked to hear that word come from Shera's mouth. Cid cursed, for possibly the millionth time in his life. Cloud, Tifa, Cid, and Shera walked back to the villa. They would let Cid and Shera sleep in the guestroom, so they didn't have to pay for an inn. Not like they didn't have the money for it, Cid and Shera's book was a top seller and had given them a lot of gil.

Cid cursed, " Just sue the damn gal!" he exclaimed at the TV. They were all watching _Junon Public_. Gerf had gotten into a car accident with his past lover, and he was struggling on whether to sue or not. The TV suddenly went off. " Oops, I forgot to pay the cable bill," Tifa said. Cid moaned and walked into the other room, acting like he was dying.


	4. Holy Bearer

Bringer of Holy

The world had changed a lot since Reeve had become the president of Shinra. Shinra was now devoted to removing reactors and helping the planet. This didn't mean they still didn't study things. As 2 MP's knew, since they were heading for the Ancient City to get seashell samples.

Omnef and Gefol, the 2 MP's walked through the sleeping forest. They had been walking for an unusually long time. " I wonder if the legend was true about the harp?" Omnef asked Gefol. Gefol took his helmet off, " The forest was awakened when Avalanche played the harp though," he said. Omnef took his helmet off also. It was also really hot.

They walked on and were relieved they didn't need the harp. They had already found seashells but they wanted to travel all the way to the Ancient City. They wanted to see it's beautiful architecture and pay tribute to Aeris.

Aeris, had been one of the factors in changing the Shinra. If not for her sacrifice there wouldn't even be any Shinra left, or anybody else for that matter. They walked onto a wooden bridge, leading to the city. After walking for a hour they had finally made it to the city. They walked past an ancient building, with a faint cerulean luminescence. " Beautiful," Gefol said walking further into the city.

After walking for another half-hour, they had came to the ravishing lake, the one Aeris dwelled in. Omnef was the first to bend down and look into its clear water. Gefol looked up to see sunlight shining through the stone, casting a penumbra on the wall. Suddenly the water formed a whirlpool in the center of the lake.

Omnef and Gefol hastily walked back and beheld the sight in front of their eyes. The light shining through the rock turned into a holy light, as if it were welcoming a divine entity. The water seemed to be pushed back and a nude woman appeared over the water. Her skin was as pale as snow but life seemed to come into her skin.

The holy light engulfed her, and her braid seemed to float in the light. Cerulean spirit energy floated around the light and the woman. The woman fell out of the holy light and to the shore. Omnef and Gefol weren't sure of what to do. There was a flash of light and the woman was in white robes, and by her dead body a staff made of golden wood, with a scarlet ruby appeared.

A holy orb revealed itself and floated down to the body. It seemed to absorb into her and it dissapeared. The dead woman was illuminated in a holy light for a moment and the light diminished. The spirit energy let out a small part of itself and it to absorbed into the woman. There was a final flash of light and the white robed woman lay on the ground in front of Gefol and Omnef.

" That's Aeris!" Gefol exclaimed running to her but Omnef stopped him. " This seems all to weird to me. We should contact Avalanche," Omnef said but Gefol had ran to Aeris and felt her heart. " She has a beat! The lifestream gave her spirit energy back!" Gefol exclaimed, picking her robed body up.

" This is insane! This is impossible!" Omnef frenzied. " Is it? We have proof right here!" Gefol started walking away. " What about the sea-shells?" Omnef inquired. " You're worrying about sea-shells when our savior has just been resurrected!" Gefol exclaimed. " Well let's hurry then!" Omnef yelled impatiently running away.


	5. Aeris

Holy Chocobo!

Omnef and Gefol ran across the ancient bridge. Gefol carried Aeris; her robes seemed to have a faint glow to them. Omnef quickly followed him with the golden staff in his hand. The staff was very heavy and often times he had to rest while Gefol impatiently insulted him.

" Well how about I carry her, and you carry the staff?" Omnef inquired abruptly. Gefol looked at Aeris' body and shook his head no. " Fine, we can rest, but we must make haste," Gefol told him and sat down on a rock. " What do you think all of this was for?" Omnef asked, about why Aeris had been resurrected.

" I'm not sure. Remember Cid's theories of the lifestream?" Gefol asked him. " No, I never read his book," Omnef answered. " Well, as he said, it was a storer of spirit energy, and this energy heals the planet. Maybe her purpose in the lifestream was done, when she lead the spirits with holy and meteor," Gefol justified his theory. " True, but her purpose was finished in life and in the lifestream, so you think it just starts all over from there?" Omnef asked.

Gefol shook his head; " There must be more to it. From the looks of it, it looked like she fused with holy." " Absurd, how could she…" he was interrupted however when a white wing covered his eye and he was blinded by a light.

" Holy chocobo!" Omnef heard Gefol exclaim. It really was a holy chocobo. There, standing by Aeris' limp body that Gefol had set on the ground, was a white chocobo with deep, golden eyes. Sure, there were other white chocobos in the world but they could tell this one was unique. Its beak was also white and it seemed to strive in the sun, for it stood in one of the few places in the forest, where the sun shone. The chocobo bent down and caressed Aeris, lovingly.

" Oh my god, this is so wei…" Omnef was interrupted by Gefol. " An extraordinary creature," Gefol exclaimed touching the bird's beak. The white chocobo warked and started shaking its wings looked towards the south. " I think it wants us to go som…" Omnef started another sentence but surprisingly Gefol had picked Aeris up and hopped onto the chocobo. With that the chocobo, Gefol, and Aeris rode off at the highest velocity Omnef had seen a chocobo go.

" Wait!" Omnef yelled, holding out his free hand with the golden staff in the other. He ran after them, dragging the staff and yelled when a creature jumped in front of him. It seemed to be a really big grotesque dog with huge teeth. It jumped at Omnef and he fell to the ground. The dog stepped over him with slobber running down its face.

Omnef barely rolled away and drew his gun. The dog jumped at him however and the gun fell to the ground. Omnef ran back a little, dragging the staff with him and turned around. However the dog was already in the air and ready to rip into him within a second. Omnef raised the staff and surprisingly the dog was blown back. A white light had sent it accelerating and it slammed into a tree.

Omnef ran away picking up his gun and dragging the staff, surprised at the staff's abilities. Within an hour Omnef had came to the city and nearly fell down the ladder. The staff fell to the ground but Gefol walked just in time and caught it. However the weight of the staff sent him sprawling down to the earth, hitting his head.

Omnef climbed down and checked on Gefol. " I'm alright, ow," he said clutching onto his head, " Where's Aeris?" Omnef asked. " She's in the tent over there, the doctor is checking up on her, although he did seem quite shocked," Gefol said clutching onto the staff. Omnef suddenly remembered the white light the staff emitted earlier and told Gefol.

Before Gefol could reply the doctor walked back out and hastily said, " She's fine, really fine, just sort of faint. It should be clear in a day or two I would say. Did I tell you she was fine? The holy one is fine, fine, fine," the doctor said dancing off, seeming awfully giddy.

Gefol and Omnef ran in the room to see Aeris, with her eyes half open. The white chocobo was by her side, caressing her again. "Aeris…." Omnef started. Aeris turned her head over and smiled at him. He just looked back at her and so did Gefol. Aeris looked up at the ceiling. " Why, mother? Why must I come back and not you?" Aeris seemed to ask the sky.

_You are the child of good. In the first meeting of good and evil, good won, and that child is no longer the child of good. Therefore, the wielder of holy, you were brought back to represent this good, my dear daughter._

" Was Cloud the original child?" she asked her mother. Omnef and Gefol pondered what she was talking about.

_Yes, Cloud was the child of good and Sephiroth the child of evil. Now the ultimate battle between good and evil will be consummated. Not yet, my daughter, rest, for you have went so much. Be filled with joy for life, to be able to breathe the air again, to be able to see the world and touch the flowers._

" I will always love you mother," Aeris said and fell into a deep sleep again.


	6. Holy

Reunion

Omnef and Gefol stood by Aeris, looking into the forest. " Such beauty is in the trees, the few flowers that grow in the forest are to be treasured," Aeris said. She seemed to be embracing the air and loving every breath she took. Gefol looked at her and picked the golden staff up, with some trouble. " I believe this belongs to you," he said politely, revealing the staff. Aeris clutched onto it and she felt an energy go through her. Her robe glew for a second, and her hair blew in the wind.

Surprisingly, Aeris held the staff with no difficulty. " Seems to be awfully light?" she asked. Omnef and Gefol chuckled, " I think you're the only one who can handle it with ease here," Gefol said. Aeris examined the staff, and noticed it had ancient symbols sketched on it. " Language of the Ancient Cetra," she said more to herself then anybody else and started reading it. " How can you read it?" Gefol asked. " I'm not sure, I think every Cetra know...knew this language from birth," she said, with a tear in her eye, reminded she was the only Cetra left.

" A lot of it seems to be scratched out, the only bit I can read is terror…Cetra mage…holy, and that's it," Aeris said, somewhat sadly. Omnef and Gefol looked at each other and nodded. " We got in contact with Reeve… Avalanche should be arriving this day, although Reeve didn't really believe us," Omnef said and Gefol nodded. " Oh my!" Aeris exclaimed clutching onto her chest.

They were all-silent for a bit and decided to leave Aeris in thought. As if on cue, the white chocobo immediately ran to her from the forest. Aeris petted the chocobo and it looked into her eyes. "…Holy," she named it. The chocobo warked, satisfied, and bend down. " You want me to hop onto you," she said it more as a statement then a question.

Holy bent down and let Aeris hop on. She held her staff in her hand and held on to Holy's neck. With that Holy set off with an amazing speed. Omnef and Gefol ran out of a tavern and Holy nearly trampled Omnef. " Is she suppose to be riding that chocobo?" Omnef inquired Gefol. Gefol simply smiled and shook his head.

Meanwhile Marlene, in a purple skirt, held Barret's normal hand and walked towards Cloud. " Do you think the flower girl is really back, daddy?" Marlene asked, in her precious voice. " We can only hope, and pray," Barret assured her and they went up to Cloud. Marlene asked the same question. " Yes Marlene, she said she was coming back after this was all over," Cloud said with a straight face. Tifa was incredulous about it all and walked away, looking towards the approaching continent.

" You know, you still haven't signed that contract for me to get my materia," Yuffie agitated Red. " Well," Red started but Yuffie made an urking sound. " You do know we have buckets," Red said, taking advantage of this time to change the subject. " Buckets!" Yuffie exclaimed and threw up again. Red winced and before Yuffie could lift her head again, ran off.

Cait Sith stood near Vincent. " Why didn't you just come in person Reeve?" the usually silent Vincent inquired. " Even though Aeris' possible resurrection is a life changing event, I can't really leave the office, otherwise the whole of Shinra would be corrupted," Cait answered. Vincent simply looked down at the ground, his usual depressed self.

Meanwhile Cid was barking orders at his crew. " S..Sorry C…Caption," the pilot said when he had veered slightly ofcourse. " Be nice to them," Tifa said walking up to them. " There ain't no ******* time to be nice at a time like this. Damn!" he said and started puffing on his cigarette again.

Within a couple of hours they had landed and came off of the Highwind. " The flower girl!" Marlene exclaimed pointing in the direction, of a beautiful lady, riding the holy chocobo. Everybody ran towards her and a big smile came across her face when she saw all of them.


	7. Avalance Reunited

*author's note* Ok, so what? Maybe it's been like a year since I last updated. Hmm, over a year actually. Anyway, there is only one thing I can say. SORRY. I can't believe I completely forgot about this until just now. Anyway, I haven't written anything in a while, but I will try to finish this story though. No guarantees though, and thanks to all of my reviewers in the past, even though you probably don't even remember this if you see it now.  
  
  
  
Avalanche Reunited  
  
Cloud stood there in shock. He couldn't believe his eyes. His mind was almost entirely blank, and he didn't seem to be registering emotion. "Aeris?" he inquired, his voice wavering.  
  
"Yes, it's me," Aeris said cheerfully, and quickly embraced him.  
  
All the other members of Avalanche remained silent, all of them were in shock. Without warning, Barret sat Marlene down and bear-hugged Cloud and Aeris.  
  
"Ouch, oxygen....breathing," Aeris gasped, unable to breath due to Barret's tight hold on the two.  
  
Tifa and Yuffie both simultaneously went into the group hug. Cid looked around, " Oh alright!" he exclaimed outloud, and seemed to reluctantly join in. Shera joined in also at the time Cid joined. Cait Sith then finally joined in. Red and Vincent just silently glanced at each other and shook their heads.  
  
" I...know...you....are...all...glad...to...see...me...back," Aeris gasped," but...if...you...want...me...to...stay...alive...please....don't....suffocate...me!"  
  
Everybody at that instant immediately jumped back. Marlene walked up to Aeris and revealed a rose," I got this just for you, flower lady."  
  
"Aww, how sweet of you, Marlene!" Aeris exclaimed, and picked Marlene up, caressing her hair.  
  
"So uh....why exactly are you back?" Cloud inquired, filled with joy.  
  
" I told you I would come back when it was all over. Did you think I lied?" Aeris replied, and smiled. It reminded Cloud of the last time he had seen her smile, that hopeful smile she had bestowed upon him just seconds before her death.  
  
" But how is it possible? I mean, we sure ain't complainin', but you were dead. It's impossible to raise the dead though," Barret asked her.  
  
" I don't entirely know myself. Everything is kind of vague. I remember Cloud in front of me, at the center of the Ancient City. Then I remember everything going dark, and then...Mother was there....along with the other Ancients. They all welcomed me. I told them about the Meteor that Sephiroth was going to summon, that I had used Holy to protect the Planet. They showed me ways I could look out into this realm. I watched all of you at times...at Mideel, Corel, the Underwater Reactor, and at the Northern Crater. I was even there when you had all seen Holy glowing. The Planet could sense Meteor approaching at that time. I knew it had to be stopped, but I didn't know if Holy was enough.....I led the other Ancients to Holy and Meteor through the lifestream. We stopped Meteor just in time, then things were peaceful. I remember Mother told me that my purpose here wasn't fulfilled. She told me there was more I had to do, and that I was needed.....that's all I can remember. Everything after that is all a blur," Aeris explained, with a slightly troubled look on her face.  
  
Red then walked up to her," I never did get the chance to apologize for what happened at Shinra Headquarters," Red said, talking about the incident in which he had acted like he was attacking her in one of Hojo's capsules.  
  
" Aww, it's ok. Thanks," Aeris smiled, and knelt down, stroking Red's coat. Red winced at her treating him like a dog, but he did however love the attention and tried to satisfy her by licking her face. Aeris laughed with joy, and hugged him.  
  
Cid then whispered something to Cloud, and Cloud nodded. "Hey Aeris. How about we catch you up on what's been going on, on the Highwind. Remember, you wanted to ride on it?" Cloud asked her, smiling.  
  
"Oh yes!" Aeris exclaimed giddily and then looked over at Tifa, who as of yet hadn't said anything.  
  
" It's so good to have my best friend back. I missed you so much. There hasn't been a day where we haven't thought about you," Tifa said, and then embraced Aeris as the other's had.  
  
" I missed you too, Tifa. I'm so glad that you and Cloud are happy together now with each other," Aeris said, happy too finally be back with her best friend.  
  
"Wait, how do you know about Cloud and I?" Tifa inquired suspiciously.  
  
" Like I said, I've been watching over you from the lifestream," Aeris replied, and then looked at all of them.  
  
They all seemed to just stare at her, with tears of joy forming in their eyes. Even Vincent seemed to be threatening to show some emotion, which rarely happened.  
  
"Well, why the **** are we all just standing around like a bunch of petrified pices of pelican s*it? Aeris has waited too damn long for a ride on the Highwind, and there ain't nuthin' stopping me from giving her one," Cid exclaimed, and ran off for the Highwind.  
  
The others laughed and followed after him. Yuffie then privately hugged Aeris while they were behind the others. " I'm....sorry about trying to steal your materia a long time ago," Yuffie apologized. Aeris noticed that she had truly grown up a bit since the last time they had seen each other, well since the last time Aeris had seen her with her actual eyes.  
  
Aeris laughed with joy," It's ok, Yuffie. Really, it is."  
  
" Nice chocobo!" Yuffie exclaimed, examing Holy.  
  
" The other's didn't even seem to notice him it seems," Aeris said, and then hopped onto Holy. "Come on!" she exclaimed, and Yuffie joined her as they headed for the Highwind. 


End file.
